


Don't Ask

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-03
Updated: 2005-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Ron walks in on Harry doing--something he wishes he could scrub from his brain.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> this came about today from an e-mail conversation I was having with [](http://hearts-n-roses.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hearts-n-roses.livejournal.com/)**hearts_n_roses**. Oh the fun of random Drabbles!

Title: Don't Ask  
Characters: Harry, Ron (implied H/D)  
Rating: PG-13  
summary: **Ron walks in on Harry doing--something he wishes he could scrub from his brain.**  
Words: 200  
Disclaimer: blah blah Harry, Ron and Draco not mine, blah blah

Notes: this came about today from an e-mail conversation I was having with [](http://hearts-n-roses.livejournal.com/profile)[**hearts_n_roses**](http://hearts-n-roses.livejournal.com/). Oh the fun of random Drabbles!

  


Don't Ask

"Harry, what the..." Ron sputtered, his hand slamming over his eyes as Harry scrambled away from the window and covered himself with a pillow.

"Sorry, Ron, we were just..." Harry gestured in vain with his free hand. Ron caught a flash of something just outside the window. It looked like green Quidditch robes and the back end of a broom, but it was gone by the time he turned back to his half-naked room mate.

"Merlin's balls, Harry! Were you _wanking_ in front of the window? Was that - Oh, gods, Harry, was that Malfoy?" Ron squeaked, his voice getting louder with each word. Harry blushed from his chest up to his ears. Ron looked from the window to Harry, blinking.

"Yeah. Snape caught us - in detention, so we're not allowed to be alone in the same room for two weeks! We had to improvise!" Harry whinged in way of an answer. "Draco likes to - watch, and, well, I... god, him in Quidditch tack..." He looked up tentatively at Ron. "You don't really want to know, do you?"

"You think?" Ron sighed. "You could meet him outside. No 'rooms', you know."

Harry vanished before Ron could start forgetting.

~*~  
Russian translation by Natalie (Red Sun) [here](http://dacro.livejournal.com/678030.html).


End file.
